Complement was first discovered in the 1890s when it was found to aid or “complement” the killing of bacteria by heat-stable antibodies present in normal serum (Walport, M. J. (2001) N Engl J Med. 344:1058). The complement system consists of more than 30 proteins that are either present as soluble proteins in the blood or are present as membrane-associated proteins. Activation of complement leads to a sequential cascade of enzymatic reactions, known as complement activation pathways, resulting in the formation of the potent anaphylatoxins C3a and C5a that elicit a plethora of physiological responses that range from chemoattraction to apoptosis. Initially, complement was thought to play a major role in innate immunity where a robust and rapid response is mounted against invading pathogens. However, recently it is becoming increasingly evident that complement also plays an important role in adaptive immunity involving T and B cells that help in elimination of pathogens (Dunkelberger J R and Song W C. (2010) Cell Res. 20:34; Molina H, et al. (1996) Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 93:3357), in maintaining immunologic memory preventing pathogenic re-invasion, and is involved in numerous human pathological states (Qu, H, et al. (2009) Mol Immunol. 47:185; Wagner, E. and Frank M M. (2010) Nat Rev Drug Discov. 9:43).
Complement activation is known to occur through three different pathways: alternate, classical, and lectin (FIG. 1), involving proteins that mostly exist as inactive zymogens that are then sequentially cleaved and activated. All pathways of complement activation lead to cleavage of the C5 molecule generating the anaphylatoxin C5a and, C5b that subsequently forms the terminal complement complex (C5b-9). C5a exerts a predominant proinflammatory activity through interactions with the classical G-protein coupled receptor C5aR (CD88) as well as with the non-G protein coupled receptor C5L2 (GPR77), expressed on various immune and non-immune cells. C5b-9 causes cytolysis through the formation of the membrane attack complex (MAC), and sub-lytic MAC and soluble C5b-9 also possess a multitude of non-cytolytic immune functions. These two complement effectors, C5a and C5b-9, generated from C5 cleavage, are key components of the complement system responsible for propagating and/or initiating pathology in different diseases, including paroxysmal nocturnal hemoglobinuria, rheumatoid arthritis, ischemia-reperfusion injuries and neurodegenerative diseases.
To date, only one therapeutic that targets the C5-C5a axis is available for the treatment of complement component C5-associated diseases, the anti-C5 antibody, eculizumab (Soliris®). Although eculizumab has been shown to be effective for the treatment of paroxysmal nocturnal hemoglobinuria (PNH) and atypical hemolytic uremic syndrome (aHUS) and is currently being evaluated in clinical trials for additional complement component C5-associated diseases, eculizumab therapy requires weekly high dose infusions followed by biweekly maintenance infusions at a yearly cost of about $400,000. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for alternative therapies for subjects having a complement component C5-associated disease.